The Uncommon Pleasantness of Being Tipsy
by LivingLaugh
Summary: Draco has been using Polyjuice Potion to get closer to Harry since the War ended. But what happens when Harry finds out? Featuring new uses for invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms.


Alrighty, so here's the entire story. I made a couple changes to the first part, that I already had posted, so I'm reposting the thing as a whole. Sorry for the long wait guys, life's just been busy with other stuff.

I want to say thanks to Libby for being my beta, and eloquently explaining what I could do to make it better. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I want to know what you thought of the story!

The Uncommon Pleasantness of Being Tipsy | R | 6,132 words |

* * *

><p>There was something uncommonly pleasant about being tipsy. The world faded away and only sensations flew past your consciousness. The exhilaration of pulling such a stunt off, the pleasure of finally being in his company, the stutters his heart gave when he leaned closer to whisper something in his ear. But there was one negative side. He knew, without a doubt, that if he was who he truly was at this point, <em>he<em> wouldn't be this close, wouldn't be sharing his time with him.

That, he decided, made this whole venture unworthy of his time.

But then he leaned closer and Draco's heart fluttered some more. No, that flutter, his attention, made the whole venture worth his time.

He didn't have that much time left though. He had snatched enough of the potion for 3 hours; that was all that he could take without Severus getting suspicious. Of that time, there was about 30 minutes left. Draco promised to himself that was going to be the last time, that continuing this charade was just digging a bigger hole for him to get stuck in and he didn't need to make his life anymore difficult for himself.

His glittering green eyes were smiling into his, no less brilliant for the fact that they were hidden behind those glasses.

Draco wished his own eyes were an icy grey. He wished he were himself.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something."

**_Anything. I'd let you show me anything you wanted._ **Draco merely nodded. The room spun as he stood up and grabbed his offered hand. A thrill of pure joy shot through him as he felt the callused fingers grip his wrist.

They left the room, and Draco followed him, not paying attention to where he was leading him. When they reached the destination, however, he knew. A flood of memories flew through his mind, the alcohol stifling everything but the sensations. **_Scorching heat. Fear. Panic. Loss. Weightlessness. Amazement. Gratitude. And then, a quick flicker of something that sent his heart into a panic, something he tried to deny. _**His knees gave way, weakening as the emotions rushed through him. He forgot about everything as those emotions flooded through his soaked mind. He hadn't realized that the Room still worked, that the Fiendfyre hadn't destroyed it. He didn't want to be back here. He had avoided the 7th floor for this reason. The emotions were overwhelming especially in his inebriated state.

"Scorpius? Scorp? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Draco struggled to break free of the emotions' hold on him.

"Mate! Come on, what's wrong?"

Right. It was coming back. The Polyjuice. The party. Going somewhere with him. Recognizing that somewhere. Collapsing. "I… I'm fine."

"What happened Scorp? You saw the door and then flipped out."

"I think… I just had a bit to much to drink is all." Yeah, he called Draco Scorpius. A blatantly Slytherin name, but after all, the Slytherins were getting on pretty well with the all the other houses after the war, the inter-house unity Dumbledore always wanted finally achieved. He could get along with other Snakes just fine, it seemed like Draco was his only problem. This was Draco's way of getting around that particular roadblock. He slid down the wall to join Draco on the floor, slinging an arm around him as he came down. The contact startled Draco, but he moved closer, heat and comfort settling around him. "We don't have to go in there," he stated with his usual lack of tact. Unusually, he left it at that and produced some chocolate, which he passed to Draco. "Have a bit. It'll help," he said around a bite of chocolate.

"What did you want to show me?"

"It wasn't just something I wanted to show you particularly. I needed to talk to you too." He paused, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, "I wanted to show you the room because it means a lot to me, and I wanted to tell you a story. I feel like I can actually tell you this story, like you will understand. 'Mione and Ron, I wanna tell them, but Ron especially wouldn't get it.

See, this room was where I made one of the best decisions I've ever made. I saved someone, someone who most people say wasn't worth saving. But I know better. He is most definitely worth saving, he is! He was in a situation that he couldn't get out of, but he did everything he could to keep his family safe. He not a bad guy, not at all, and I wish that other people could see that, see who he really is, see the man I know is in him, the bloke I can't help but respect and love. Though Merlin knows I want more than just being his friend, I could do it, if that was all he wanted. I just wish I could talk to him but he always runs" -**_Malfoys don't run. It's a strategic retreat!_**_-_ "the opposite way or starts insulting everything from the state of my clothes to my blood."

For a while there was silence, his last words ringing in the corridor.

His last sentences were echoing through Draco's mind, **_Love. He loves me?_**Then Draco felt a ripping, his body stretching and rearranging to fit his true form. **_Fuck!_** Draco hunched over, hiding his face, hoping the dark would cover his features enough. **_Of course this would happen at such an inopportune time! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!_** "Scorp? Now what's wrong?"

"I need to get out of here. I'm sorry. Really… I just need to leave!"

His hand gripped Draco's shoulder tight, "Oh, no you don't. What's wrong? It can't be normal for you to collapse twice in one night. You are not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong!" The torches lit up Draco's blond hair. "Wait… what happened to your hair? It looks just like his!" His grip loosened and Draco wrenched himself free. He turned to face him, his face lined with shock. "Malfoy?" slipped out of his mouth in a barely there whisper. Draco's eyes were glittering in the torchlight.

A single broken word escaped from Draco's mouth as he fled -_screw the Malfoy pride_- "Sorry…"

* * *

><p>Draco was doing his best to ignore him the day after. When he woke up at an hour far too early to be respectable, he took a shower, trying to ignore thoughts of a certain green-eyed boy. It didn't work out, and he ended up spending a tad more time in the shower than he normally would. By the time he got out, it was early enough that Blaise was still asleep and he didn't feel like waking him up. Blaise would only want to know what happened the night before, and Draco did not feel like talking to him. Definitely not right now, and maybe never.<p>

The Great Hall was relatively empty and Draco was inordinately glad of this fact. He didn't know if he could have kept up his mask. Strangely, it took a lot out of a person to look as if they didn't have a care in the world; even for Draco, who had been wearing it for all his life –he was a Malfoy after all- when he could let it fall he did so with veracity. "Draco," Blaise greeted him with a nod and took a seat next to him. "You're here early. Something happened last night?"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but he was saved from an enthusiastic hug from Pansy. Pansy had this crazy theory that Draco was touch deprived and consequently hugged him or tried to hold his had all the time. It led to some rumors about the two of them dating- which couldn't be more false. Every time Draco told her to stop, she blathered on about _oxypotions_ or something of that ilk, which were apparently released through touch and how people need them to be happy and well-adjusted. He just tuned her out. "Hey Drakkie!"

He smirked, "Hello Pansy. Do you have to launch yourself at me every time you see me? It's rather unbecoming."

"Oh, do shut up! You need the oxytocin. At least 8 hugs a day. Not a single one less. As you're not going to get them from anyone else, I have appointed myself in charge of giving you hugs. Live with it." Blaise was trying not to laugh and Draco heaved a dramatic sigh. It was the same thing every morning, and worse on weekends. He wondered when Draco would let it go. "Mate, let it go. It happens every morning." Draco unleashed one of his famous Ice Prince stares. Blaise just smirked, reassured that all was well. He was a bit worried, Draco hadn't come back to the dorm until late and refused to talk about it, but this behavior set him at ease.

Just then the Golden Trio entered the hall, and bright green eyes hidden by glasses scanned the Slytherin table and connected with grey. Draco paled, but lifted his chin and stared haughtily back. Draco was not going to let anyone, most of all _him_, see that he wasn't feeling his best. The eyes searched his, but finding nothing but the normal disdain and scorn, all that Draco would let him see, they left his, and the three sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys, I just remembered, I have to add something to my Charms essay. I'm going to go to the library to finish it. I'll see you in Potions." Draco stood up and headed towards the doors at what a less dignified person would call a run. Blaise looked at Pansy, "Something went wrong last night."

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry stood up and started to head out. Hermione stopped him: "Harry, where are you going? We just got here."

"Yew 'avn't efen eatem!" Ron added, waving his fork around emphatically.

"Ron! Chew for Merlin's sake," Hermione glared at him, "But he is right you know."

"I know, but I just remembered that I didn't finish my Transfiguration essay! And you know that McGonagal'll kill me if I don't turn anything in. I'm going to the library." As Harry was leaving the hall, "See ya in Trasfiguration!" was thrown over his shoulder. Hermione looked at Ron, "He finished that essay over the weekend."

* * *

><p>As Draco was heading towards the library, not that he really had to -he had finished the essay a couple nights ago- but he could use the time to start his Transfiguration assignment, he heard quick footsteps behind him. "Malfoy!" <strong><em>Shite. So much for avoiding him<em>**_._ "Hey, Malfoy! I'm talking to you." **_I don't hear anything. Nothing but the birds outside. Merlin, they're annoying. Always happily chirping away at an ungodly hour of the morning_**_._ "Merlin! Would you stop walking already? Malfoy!" Draco heaved a sigh. **_Nothing else to be done, I suppose._**

Draco turned around, "Potter," he smirked. "What has you running after me like some disheveled plebian?" Harry looked adorable startled, like he hadn't thought that Draco would actually turn around,**_ silly boy_**_,_ and consequently Draco could see the pre-scripted rant slipping from his mind. "Are you just going to gape at me then? Please, you'd think as the Boy Who Lived Twice you would be more original than that. Although your title shows a considerable lack of creativity, I mean, the Boy Who Lived Twice?"

"Malfoy…" Harry almost growled and **_Salazar if that isn't pure sex in a voice_**. Draco's smirk widened. This was back to normal, Harry was mad at him, Draco was outwardly mad at Potter but on the inside he was deliciously turned on by Harry. It almost convinced Draco that Harry hadn't just confessed his love to him last night, albeit not knowing that he was confessing it to Draco.

"Yes, Potter? Have you got something to say? If that is the case, you must say it immediately. I'm a bit short on time." Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw the figurative leash on his temper snap.

"For Merlin's sake! I know it was you last night! There never was a Slytherin called Scorpius, was there? I was wondering why I never saw him. What in the world convinced you that stealing Polyjuice and becoming someone else was a fantastic idea? Why the fuck did you even do it?" Harry was advancing on Draco, cornering him as words continued to spill out of his mouth. **_Man, was he beautiful._** "What was the fucking point of this whole scheme? 'Oh, we should infiltrate the Gryffindor party and spy on Potter! It'll be fantastic and then we can tell the whole school what he's like drunk off his rocker! And we manage to get him to tell who he loves, well that's even better!' Was that the fucking point _Scorpius_?" Harry sneered, hands clenching and unclenching by his side. His eyes were furiously green, glinting strongly, even through those ridiculous glasses. **_Oh I'm buggered._** "Malfoy? Godric! are you even listening to me right now?"

Draco shook his head. Now was definitely not the time to get distracted. "Pardon?" he said, not able to take his eyes away from Harry's. **_Merlin they are beautiful. I wonder what they look like when he's not mad…_**

"You weren't," Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "God, you weren't even listening." Harry ran a hand through his hair, making even more of a mess of it than it already was **_Does he do anything to that bush of hair? It looks like he just rolled out of bed after a great night… oh. Don't go there Draco. Not right now. Later though. Definitely later._** He looked up and noticed that Draco was still staring at him. Though it was more like Draco was eye-fucking him. Seriously eye-fucking him. Harry's lips started to quirk up in a small smile, immediately drawing Draco's eyes to his lips. "Like what you see?" Harry drawled.

Draco started **_Shit. shit shit shit._** "Uh... um… I… havetogotothelibrary," he whimpered turning on his heel and making a strategic retreat. He really needed to find some better avoidance methods.

Had Draco looked back at that moment, he would have seen a smirk on Harry's face that would've made Salazar himself proud.

* * *

><p>Draco avoided him as much as he could through out the entire day, not that avoiding him had worked so far. He took circuitous routes to classes that he shared with the Gryffindors, dragging Blaise, Greg, and Pansy with him while ignoring Blaise and Pansy's knowing looks. <strong><em>They don't know a thing. Not a single blessed thing<em>**_._ In classes, he kept his head down and took very detailed notes without registering a single thing the professor said. He could feel eyes on him, but resolutely kept his eyes either on his paper or the professor. The entire day passed in this manner, making it one of the longest days that Draco could remember.

A pair of eyes always seemed to be on him though. When he was heading down to dinner that day, he could feel them, staring at him, like he was a puzzle they just couldn't figure out. "Hello?" Draco's voice rang out through the empty corridor, "Anyone there?" He ignored the voice in his head whispering, **_If someone really was there, you don't think they would actually answer that, do you?_** That voice annoyed him to no end, always spouting off so-called good advice. There wasn't anyone there, though he could still feel those damnable eyes on him. "Don't you think anyone who didn't want to be seen wouldn't respond to that, dearie?" Draco jumped at the voice, **_Damn portraits_.**

"It's always worth a try," He said as he turned to address the portrait. "Don't you agree?"

"Perhaps," The old lady in the portrait responded. "You might want to hurry up dearie, I believe dinner is about to start."

* * *

><p>Midnight found Draco on the Astronomy tower, staring at the stars. He had never thought that he could find comfort in this place, but he had found himself here, after waking up from a nightmare and surprisingly he felt a bit of comfort. Over time, it had become his place, a get-away from the school and all the people. A place where he could think things over, or just stare at the stars. Draco actually felt alone in this place and his eyes had been absent ever since he returned to the common room after dinner. He cast a warming charm and settled back against the wall. He was drifting, in that place between sleep and awareness, when he felt his eyes again. "I know you're there," Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I can feel you watching me. You're not going to speak then? How about telling me who you are? Maybe its not a who, but a what…"<p>

The silence seemed to thicken, enveloping them in its folds. "Hmm. Perhaps a guardian angel- though why anyone would send one to me is beyond my reckoning," Draco felt something move closer, a faint touch on his cheek. "The things I've done…" The touch was bolder, a hand cupping his cheek, a finger smoothing his eyebrow. Draco leaned into the touch, "An angel with rough fingers?" The hand jerked, as if it was going to be withdrawn, "No! Don't go. It feels nice," Draco was glad that it was dark, for he was sure that he was blushing.

He was also sure that he could feel the entity smiling, the face forming behind his closed lids frighteningly familiar, though he had never seen those green eyes sparkling at him with a smile. A second hand joined the play, moving through his hair, playing with the strands. Draco relaxed even more, bones seemingly melting into the stone. "So, do you have a name I can call you by? If I ever need some saving?" The hands kept on moving, but no answer was forth coming, "The strong but silent type, I'm guessing. I'm sure you can say something. Just yes or not?" A finger tapped his nose sharply. "I guess not." The hands moved to his shoulders, pulling at Draco. "You want me to move?" The hands continued tugging, so Draco let himself be maneuvered until he was resting against a solid warmth. The though drifted through Draco's mind that maybe this wasn't the smartest move, **_For all I know this could be some kind of crazy person. I haven't even heard his voice!_** But the hands started to move again, going down his arms, playing with his hands, then returning to his neck, tracing his collarbones. Draco relaxed into the chest, his head falling back onto the invisible man's shoulder. He faintly registered the feeling of something silky covering the entire body before all thought left his mind.

He could smell treacle and something that reminded him of what the air smelled like up high, away from people, where only birds and clouds were. The caresses were lulling him to sleep, enclosed in warmth, with the gentle breathing of someone echoing in his ear. As he fell asleep, he heard a familiar voice whisper, "You deserve so much more than you believe you do."

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Draco became accustomed to small touches through out the day. A quick touch on his shoulder, his back, his hand. The first time it happened, it was in the middle of the corridor as he was going from Potions to Transfiguration. He jumped, and looked around him. Blaise and Pansy looked at him strangely, "What happened?" Draco couldn't see anyone besides the Golden Trio and he quickly looked away from them.<p>

"I just thought I felt something. Never mind. Come on, or we're going to be late, you know how prissy McGonagall gets." He strutted off, unaware of the green eyes smiling at his back. The next few times it happened, Draco relaxed into the touch as much as he could, before walking away.

The thirteenth time it happened, Draco was alone in a corridor. **_This is stupid. Merlin, this is a new low. Skulking around waiting for an invisible man to come along._** He felt a hand on his shoulder and he came to an abrupt stop, whirling around. **_What Draco? Did I expect to actually see something this time?_** Another touch, this time a hand on his cheek. "Are you ever going to actually say something? This is bordering on crazy! Actually, it has already passed that. You can't just come down and touch me whenever and never say anything! It's bloody insane, not to mention creepy!"

"So if I say something it's fine?" The voice was deep and husky and Draco couldn't place it, despite the feeling that it was familiar. It managed to send shivers down his spine, and bring to mind images of decadent bedrooms.

Draco bit his lip. "I… I guess."

"Oh good. 'Cause I've been wanting to do this the whole week," Draco felt two hands bury themselves in his hair, stroking his head and tugging slightly. They drifted down to his neck and Draco's breathing starting to become unsteady. He gave a single thought to how fantastic this would be if this was Harry, hidden beneath a Disillusionment charm, before his rational thought processes started to shatter. "Merlin, your hair is soft. Softer than I ever imagined," One hand moved back to his hair, threading through it, while the other came to Draco's face. "So delicate, soft…" The fingers ghosted over his eyebrows, over Draco's eyelids and down to his lips. Draco opened his eyes, **_when did I close them?_**, and they searched the air in front of him, looking for something to lock his eyes on to. A hand closed over his chin, holding his head steady. "Look straight ahead, there you go. I can see your eyes, beautiful grey," His breath hitched, and he breathed out "Beautiful… Merlin," Draco felt the hands cup his face, and a thumb dragged over his lower lip. "Can I? God, Draco," Draco let his eyes slide closed, permission given, felt his breath hot on his mouth, "I can't believe… so beautiful."

His lips brushed Draco's lightly, just pushing a little bit before withdrawing. Draco whimpered at the loss of contact. Draco heard his breath hitch, and had enough time to get a small gulp of air before he was pushed back against the wall and his lips were covered by the other's. This time the kiss was hard, his angel's hands in his hair, pulling and tugging, directing Draco's head. His tongue traced the seam of Draco's lips, asking for entrance and Draco opened his mouth, letting him in. Draco could feel his entire body pushed up against the warmth of his invisible man, and Draco finally remembered that he had hands, holding on to his angel's back as hard as he could, then traveling to dig into his hair. His fingers explored the man's hair, digging into the thick crop of softness. The smell of fresh air and treacle drifted into Draco's nose as his mouth was explored by the man's. His tongue was tickling the roof of Draco's mouth, then coaxing Draco's tongue to reciprocate. He pulled back slowly, pecking Draco's lips a few times before resting his forehead against Draco's, their breath hitting each other's mouths. "Merlin," he laughed quietly, "I can't believe it. You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. This past week has been torture, not being able to really touch you," He pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips. "Beautiful."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I'm that good, huh?" He could feel another smile spread across his angel's face.

"Cheeky bastard. But yes."

"So your not my guardian angel. Who are you then?"

"No, not your angel," His angel, **_because even though he isn't an angel, I can't go around calling him my invisible man_**_,_ paused. "I don't know if I can tell you, not just yet. I don't think you like me very much. Give me some time." He pulled back, traced his hand down Draco's face one more time, "I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco was greeted to the sight of the Golden Trio walking towards the Great Hall. Draco sighed, "Oh great. It's way to early for this." He prepared himself to send the expected barbs at Harry, Granger, and the Weasel, but was shocked into silence at the grin Harry sent him as they walked past. Granger had that smirk on her face that just screamed knowledge of something that nobody else knew, and the Weasel, well Draco was to busy staring at Harry to notice the Weasel's expression.<p>

Draco wandered into the Great Hall lost in thought and settled himself into his usual spot, wondering about the smile Harry had given him.**_ So that's what his eyes look like when they smile. They get all soft and they twinkle like crazy. They look even better on him like that. I do wish he would get rid of those ridiculous glasses though._** His musings were interrupted by Pansy's ritual morning hug and an enthusiastic, "Drakkie!" during which Blaise and Greg settled down into their usual places and Draco absentmindedly patted Pansy on the back.

"Good morning Pans."

She drew back, shooting an incredulous glance at Draco. "You do realize you just initiated a reciprocation of physical contact right?"

"Pans, there's this thing called English. Use it."

"You patted my back. While I was hugging you."

"And Potter is glaring rather ferociously at Pansy," Blaise added. "I wonder what you managed to do to piss off the Golden Boy Pans."

Draco looked over and sure enough, Harry was glaring daggers at Pansy, who was still hanging onto Draco's arm. **_Hmm… _**"Pans, do me a favor and get off me?" **_Aha._** "Blaise, watch Potter for me. Pansy," Draco gestured to her. "Come here. That's it, nice and close. Now hug me again."

"Draco, what-"

"Hush. Explanations later. Just hug me again!" Pansy obeyed, but not without glaring at Draco first. **_Boy am I in for it later._** Draco turned into the hug, tucking his face into Pansy's neck and mumbled, "Blaise, what's Potter doing right now?"

"Looking like he wants to Avada Pansy."

Draco drew back from Pansy, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. "Fantastic." Blaise and Pansy looked at each other, then at Draco. "I just figured something out."

"Explain," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>"You stole Polyjuice from <em>Snape<em>-"

"To go to a _Gryffindor_ party-"

"To _talk to and or kiss_ the Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived Twice-"

"The Boy Who Has Made Your Life Miserable for 7 years-"

"Because you _love_ him-"

"And consequently got molested by some invisible person-"

"Who you think _might possibly_ be Potter?"

"And in what world made you convinced that doing all that was a fucking fantastic idea?" Blaise finished, slightly red in the face from helping Pansy scold Draco. Draco was rather amused actually, because by his reckoning, the last time Blaise actually lost his cool was in their first year when someone tried to steal Blaise's teddy bear. He thinks the kid is still traumatized by the experience actually.

Draco tuned Blaise and Pansy out, as Blaise was clearly asking a rhetorical question and the two of them were already launching into another rant about Draco's stupidity. Draco smiled. He already had a plan to deal with Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry was used to feeling eyes on him. He sort of had to be, with his line of work and being the " Chosen One". But still, you never quite got used to the feeling of the eyes following you. However, for the most part, Harry managed to stuff that feeling in the back of his mind until the sensations faded. But these eyes, there was something different about them. He could feel the difference- they were teasing, observing, planning, loving, and downright lustful. Harry could count the number of occasions he had felt eyes on him with those thoughts, but there was something different. For one, he had never felt all those in one gaze and two, this gaze was nearly always on him. From the moment he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the day after he had shocked Draco speechless with that grin -he was really proud of that- he became aware of that particular gaze. In fact, the only time he didn't feel that gaze was in a few classes. Other than then, it followed his every move, setting his nerves on edge. Strangely, Harry wasn't put out by the gaze. It aroused his interest, as well as something else.<p>

Along with the perpetual eyes following him, he started getting little touches the whole day. It started at breakfast, when he choked on his pumpkin juice, spilling nearly half it on his breakfast, when he felt an invisible feather trace a line down his neck and tickling his collarbones. Harry felt the gaze take on a laughing component as he spluttered, "What the fuck?" while pumpkin juice dribbled down his chin.

Draco couldn't help but burst out into laughter in the middle of the Slytherin table when Harry spit pumpkin juice all over the table and himself. This was going to be the best day ever. He left the hall with a smile on his face –the mask be damned- confident that his plan was, well, going according to plan.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, a thick tome on different types of sensory spells and disillusionment charms –Harry had found it quite helpful- with that smug smirk she got when she knew something she thought was quite obvious and was beyond disappointed at how obtuse some people could be. "Something wrong Harry?"

"Nope. Not at all. Perfectly fine," Harry swallowed what was left of the juice and cleaned the rest away with a wave of his wand, trying to salvage what was left of his dignity. Harry started when he felt another feather swipe the tip of his nose a couple times, but he refused to acknowledge it and resolutely ignored the feather as it danced on his face for the next 10 minutes. He swore that that one gaze was laughing at him, but Harry could still feel the lust from that pair of eyes burning a hole through him.

Throughout the day, the touches got more and more bold. Towards the end of the day, in the middle of Potions, Harry felt the now familiar touch of a feather drift up his inner thigh. He managed to avoid shrieking in the middle of class, but turned bright red instead. The feather didn't move position much, stroking gently in the same place for what felt like hours. Harry glanced at the clock when the feather became more bold, making long, languid strokes from the inside of his knees to his hip bones, always just skirting his lengthening problem. By the end of class Harry was incredibly uncomfortable and fervently wished for the feather to either move closer to where he needed it the most or disappear completely. As soon as the bell rang, he dashed out of the class with mumbled excuses and his Potions book in front of his lap. Draco took his time leaving the classroom, the image of flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes overcome by black resonating in his mind.

Harry just barely made it to Transfigurations on time, his face flushed, but much more relaxed then Hermione and Ron remembered. During Transfigurations the feather came back, this time with a friend. They were more elusive, drifting here then there, touching for a bit, almost petting, caressing Harry, soothing him, as if they knew what he had been up to. He felt the gaze again, Harry knew without a doubt that it was the same one, but now it had flavors of possessiveness in it. He had an idea about whom it was and all he had to do was find him. And boy, was Draco going to have his hands full once Harry cornered him.

* * *

><p>Draco had been avoiding Harry the entire day. Last into the classes they had together, first to leave, and cloaking himself in between classes. He had to let Harry stew for a while anyways, let him feel everything for one day but be able to do nothing about it. <strong><em>Comeback is a bitch<em>**. Draco particularly loved Harry's reaction during Potions class and the way he came back all slack and relaxed. Draco sent his feathers over, this time just caressing Harry **_But Merlin; if he isn't the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on_**.

He ended up not going to dinner; Draco couldn't think about food at that moment, though he made sure that his feather made one more little trip, tracing down Harry's spine, dipping just below his pant line, before stopping, because the images of Harry writhing under the ministrations of invisible feathers were making Draco painfully aware of how turned on he was. Draco whimpered at the image Harry had made in Potions, pushing his palm against his erection, creating the most delightful friction. He jumped as the bang of the common room door closing cut through his thoughts and he heard Blaise and Pansy talking loudly.**_ Fuck!_** He pulled himself together and was just heading towards his door when Blaise opened it, Pansy and Greg following him, "Look Pans, he's right here. Nothing wrong with him." Draco brushed past them, sparing them a glare before exiting the common room.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Blaise, "Right. Because that right there is the epitome of normal for Draco." Blaise just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Draco had been wandering the corridors for while, thinking, hoping to run into Harry. He was starting to lose hope that he would find Harry tonight when he was rammed into a wall by an invisible weight, his lips immediately covered in a harsh kiss. Draco gasped and ran his hands through the thatch of hair, fingers involuntarily tightening and tugging when the lips disengaged from his and dragged across his cheek, the stubble burning, and a sinful voice whispering in his ear "Draco," Draco could finally place the voice, it was the exact same when Harry got beyond angry. His hot breath whispered across Draco's ear, a small warning before Harry's teeth started worrying his earlobe. Draco whimpered, the sudden release of passion making rational thought impossible. He could feel Harry's power crackling around them as Harry insinuated his thigh between Draco's legs, the first contact dragging breathless moans out of both of them. Draco scraped his nails through Harry's hair, forcing his head to come up. Draco pressed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, feeling the scrape of his stubble against his own skin. When he reached Harry's ear, he paused, letting his breath float past his ear, listening to Harry's breathing stutter as Draco rolled his hips against his thigh.<p>

"Yes Harry?" he whispered into his ear, Draco's hands sliding down, grasping Harry's hips to preemptively stop him from pulling away.

There an exhalation of air against Draco's neck and a muttered "Thank Merlin," but no sign that Harry had any inclination to stop. Harry stepped even closer, crowding Draco against the wall, pulling back slightly to rest his mouth right above Draco's. His fingers threaded through the blond hair, keeping Draco's head back even as Draco tried to follow Harry and capture his lips again. Draco could feel Harry's breath across his lips, always just out of reach. The torchlight glinted off his wet lips, red and swollen from the force of their kisses. Draco couldn't decide where his eyes needed to be, flickering between Harry's lips and his eyes, longing and need evident in every movement. Harry's lips moved, "How does it feel Draco?" Harry's tongue came out to wet his lips, drawing Draco's attention. "How does it feel to be so close to the edge, but to have it just out of reach?" Harry's breath was hot, his voice nothing more than a low growl that raised goose bumps all over Draco's body. "How does it _feel_ Draco?" Draco whimpered, unable to summon any words to adequately answer that question. All that came out of his lips was a broken word.

"…need" A groan ripped its way out of Harry's throat as his lips finally touched Draco's again, and need consumed them.

* * *

><p>The grey light illuminated the two young men, coiled around each other, their hands grasping tightly. It was and always would be the two of them, their lives irrevocably tangled together.<p> 


End file.
